Mi Querida
by Moon.in.Darkness
Summary: Sakura yang terjebak hutang dengan Uchiha Sasuke, setelah menyelamatkan pria itu dari pelelangan pria. sekarang, ia menuruti permintaan Sasuke untuk membayar jumlah uang yang telah ia habiskan sebesar 100000 yen. bukan jumlah uang yang sedikit. dan membuatnya berperan sebagai pemeran utama dalam permainan gila Uchiha Sasuke. bad Summary, i know. RnR? please


**warning : **bad story, miss typo, AU, maybe OOC, newbie and many more :D

**Mi Querida**

**SasuSaku's fic by .Darkness**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Summar :** Sakura yang terjebak hutang dengan Uchiha Sasuke, setelah menyelamatkan pria itu dari pelelangan pria. sekarang, ia menuruti permintaan Sasuke untuk membayar jumlah uang yang telah ia habiskan sebesar 100000 yen. bukan jumlah uang yang sedikit. dan membuatnya berperan sebagai pemeran utama dalam permainan gila Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura heran mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah _villa _dengan berlatarkan gunung dan hutan yang tak terlalu lebat mengitarinya. Ada perasaan yang ia tengah rasakan. Bingung. Ia tak pernah menanggapi dengan serius perkataan sahabatnya untuk datang kemari. Setiap kali ia di tanya apa akan datang atau tidak, Sakura hanya bergumam tak jelas. Selebihnya itu, ia menganggap ajakan sahabatnya adalah ide gila yang pernah ia dengar. Kedua, malu. Tentu. Ia merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalari pipi tirusnya yang putih. Semburat-semburat berwarna merah menghias disana. Tempat pencarian jodoh, katanya -kata teman Sakura- atau mungkin bisa dibilang, pelelangan pria lajang. Entahlah. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dengan datang kemari. Kepalan tangannya itu beberapa kali ia gerakkan memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

_Sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah di sini. Percuma kembali. Jalani sajalah_, ia membatin. Kemudian, membulatkan tekadnya dengan berjalan memasuki gerbang utama _villa _itu. Sakura memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Bukannya apa, tapi sungguh orang yang ada disini sangatlah banyak. Tak terlalu banyak, tapi ini sudah melebihi kapasitas yang Sakura duga sebelumnya. _Ternyata banyak juga yang suka acara seperti ini, _pikirnya serasa mendengus pelan. Ia menatap malas orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Setelah masuk tadi, Sakura digiring salah satu pelayan menuju pekaran _villa_ tersebut yang lumayan besar juga. Kolam renang yang berada di tengah halaman itu membuat manik _emerald _Sakura terbelalak. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena di kolam itu dipenuhi oleh perempuan-perempuan yang hanya memakai _bikini_. Sakura menghela napas dengan gusar. Matanya menangkap panggung yang tepat di depan kolam renang. Dengan atribut panggung lain yang menghiasi panggunng tersebut. Sakura menatap nanar panggung tersebut sebentar lalu matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik _saphier. _

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menuju pria dengan cengiran rubah di wajahnya. Pria itu melambai ke arahnya. Sakura menggeram tertahan. Tangannya terkapal siap untuk menghilangkan cengiran yang menyebalkan itu dari wajah Uzumaki Naruto untuk selamanya. Tapi, itu tak akan berefek apapun pada si Uzumaki itu.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapnya pura kaget. Tapi, tak membuat Sakura mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang. _Yokatta_," tambahnya dengan helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lupa cengiran yang lebih mirip dengan seringai. Sakura memutar bola matanya seakan telah terbiasa dengan semua yang dihadapinya.

"_Ne, _Naruto. Dan kau tahu siapa yang membuatku terpaksa datang kemari?" cerca Sakura, "Lagipula, acara apa ini? Kenapa yang kulihat hanyalah seperti ehm, acara akhir tahun?" dengan pandangan yang menatap ke sekeliling dengan kerutan di kening. Ia tak tahu kalau pelelangan itu seperti ini. Ia meringis dalam hati. Tentu, ini adalah hal yang tabu untuk dirinya. Melihat perempuan yang sama dengan jenis kelamin dengannya memakai pakaian dalam saja, sedangkan di sekitarnya banyak lelaki yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

Naruto terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. Sakura dapat mendengar Naruto bergumam 'gadis kampungan' tetapi langsung meratapi kebodohannya setelah melihat tatapan tajam yang memancar dari sosok gadis di sampingnya. Naruto berdehem kecil berusaha menghilangkan ketegangannya, "Ekhm, jadi begini Sakura-_chan. _Ini bukan ideku. Sunguh! Kalau kau tak percaya!" katanya dengan ketergugupan yang melandanya. Tentu saja, ini semua adalah ide dari Naruto untuk membuat acara yang sama sekali adalah hal konyol.

Tapi, kerutan di keningnya membuat Naruto menyeringai, "Ide untuk membuat tema acara ini itu Ino. Aku sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Jadi, jika kau butuh orang untuk di marahi, kau langsung ke Ino saja," tetap dengan seringainya Naruto menunjuk siluet seseorang yang tengh berdiri di dekat panggung.

Ino. Otaknya langsung menyetujui perkataan pria rubah itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan si Yamanaka Ino? Gadis mesum –menurutnya- yang menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Ia mendengus dengan gusar. Bodoh. Sekali lagi ia mengutuk dirinya untuk menyanggupi permintaan kawan yang ada di depannya dan seorang lagi yang tengah berdiri di dekat panggung tepat sebelah vas berisikan bunga lily segar.

Sakura berjalan malas ke salah satu _sun lounger _yang ada di pinggir kolam. Tak menanggapi Naruto yang tengah menyahutinya di belakang. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi tersebut. Kemudian, mengangkat kedua kaki jenjangnya ke atasnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan, kemudian menghela napas. Manik _emerald_-nya tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang tengah duduk di _sun lounger _sebelahnya, ketika kayu kursi itu berderit. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menghiraukan orang itu.

"Ku lihat kau tak menyukai acara ini?" mata Sakura terbuka ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara di sampingnya yang memecahkan keheningan –setidaknya untuknya- dan kenyamanan yang ia rasakan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sakura mendengus.

Merasa dihiraukan olehnya, pria itu membuka suaranya kali ini, "Hei! Kau tau, kau tidak sopan sekali menghiraukan orang yang tengah berbicara padamu. Untuk seorang gadis kau terlihat manis, tapi sikapmu benar-benar jauh dari kata manis."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, sedikit tersinggung dengan tutur pria itu. kelewat jujur, jika ia boleh berkomentar. Tapi, itu hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati. Dengan sedikit malas, ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menutupi matanya yang terpejam, "memangnya apa pedulinya kau? Ini hidupku, lagipula dengan satu pendapat tak membuatku akan merubah sikapku ini. Terlebih untukmu, Pria sok tahu," cibirnya disertai dengan dengusan.

Pria yang ia panggil sok tahu itu memutar matanya, Sakura tak dapat melihatnya. Ia masih setia dengan menutupi matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya, "Cih," dengus pria itu. ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tadi setengah berbaring kini tengah duduk menyamping berhadapan dengan gadis _bubblegum_. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya yang bidang. Iris _onyx_-nya memandangi gadis yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"Jidat, kau ini kurang ajar sekali. Hanya kau yang berkata seperti itu. gadis lain memujaku bahkan bersujud di hadapanku memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Ck, kau aneh, jidat," ucapnya dengan geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini, ia dapat gadis seperti ini. Sungguh, ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak saat ini. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus penasaran dengan gadis dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa memanggilku dengan 'jidat'?" ucap Sakura tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. memang, dahi Sakura sedikit lebar daripada ukuran normalnya. Sakura mendecak sebal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "oh, jadi kau ingin bilang padaku kau punya penggemar yang banyak. Dan membanding-bandingku dengan mereka. Cih, lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tangan yang tadi itu menutupi matanya kini ia letakkan di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku, jidat?" ucapnya dengan pura-pura kecewa. Ia mendecak sebal dengan gadis jidat itu. tak pernah menyangka, gadis ini tak tertarik padanya walaupun sedikit. Mungkin, kadar ketampanannya berkurang. Entahlah. Pria itu menatap lekat gadis dengan bermahkotakan merah muda itu, "kalau begitu buka matamu dan lihat betapa tampannya diriku ini," pria itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjongkok di samping Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Hn? Jadi begitu?" hembusan napas di tengkuk Sakura membuatnya geli. Ia membuka perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya. Pria disampingnya tampak puas dengan rayuan yang ia berikan padanya. Tapi, belum tentu itu menganggapnya rayuan.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka menampakkan manik _emerald_ cerah yan tengah menatap langit biru di atasnya. Pria disampingnya menaikkan alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat seraut wajah yang sangat cantik ditambah dengan bola mata _emerald _yang menjerat dirinya dalam pusaran berwarna hijau berkilau. Tapi, ego-nya mengalahkan akal pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan disertai dengusan pelan, "Berhenti mendengus di dekatku, _mr. Know it all,_" kesal Sakura.

Ujung bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan di wajahnya sangat tipis, "baiklah," ia merubah posisi jongkok dengan duduk di tempatnya semula. Kepala gadis bermatakan _emerald _itu mengadahlan kepalanya menatap pria itu, yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal. Senyum mengejek menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi dalam hati, ia membetulkan perkataan pria itu. parasnya sangat tampan. Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jidat?" Sakura mendesah pelan, ah suara itu lagi. Mau tak mau bayangan itu muncul di benaknya lagi. Manik _onyx_, wajah tirus, rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang, dadanya yang bidang, dan~ _eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?_ Tanyanya bingung kepada diri sendiri. Fakta itu membuat dahinya mengerut. Pria di sampingnya semakin yakin kalau gadis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Jidat? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya kembali. Tetapi kali ini, ia mencubit pipi Sakura dengan sedikit kasar. Teriakan lolos keluar dari bibir kecil Sakura yang mengerucut. Sakura menatap orang yang mencubit pipinya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tolol?!" tangan kanan Sakura mengepal lalu memukul pelan rambut raven yang mencuat itu. Sasuke meringis pelan dengan memegang bagian kepala yang dipukul Sakura. Ia melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang barusan memukulnya. Pelan, tetapi gadis itu melakukannya beberapa kali.

"Sakit, Jidat! Sudahlah, bagaimana apa aku tampan?" ucapnya mengakhiri tatapannya pada Sakura. Ia menampilkan seringai di wajahnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lalu berpaling dari Sasuke. Hatinya berdegup cepat ketika seringai itu tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Ia mengambil napas sembari berusaha menormalkan degup jantungannya. _Baka, baka! _Rutuknya dalam hati. Sakura meremas rambutnya dengan gusar. ia lalu memosisikan duduknya bersandar pada _sun lounger_.

Sakura memilih tak membalas perkataan pria itu. ada dua faktor yang ia jadikan alasan untuk tak menjawabnya. Pertama, ia yakin jika ia membalasnya pria itu semakin akan membanggakan wajahnya yang –memang- tampan. Kedua, malu. Sudah jadi. Ia tak mungkin jujur atau pun membohongi kenyataannya. _Yeah. _Dan Sakura memilih untuk diam memandang hutan yang mengelilingi _villa. _

Di satu sisi, Sasuke –nama pria itu- merasa kesal karena Sakura tak membalasnya dan memilih diam. Dan itu membuatnya, entahlah dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa nyaman beradu mulut dengan gadis _bubblegum_ itu. dan terhibur juga.

"Hei?!" panggil Sasuke dengan menendang kaki Sakura untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan berhasil! Sakura menatapnya malas dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku ingin memohon bantuanmu, jidat. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kaki Sakura yang ia tendang.

Sakura semakin mengangkat alisnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tatapannya menyiratkan apa?-jika-tak-penting-aku-tak-akan-membantu-mu dengan gaya sedikit berpikir. _Cih, dia jual mahal padaku_, dengus Sasuke.

Lama mereka seperti itu, Sasuke yang menatap kaki Sakura, dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Kau mau?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bilang 'ya' kalau kau belum memberitahuku. Aku bingung harus menolongmu atau tidak," Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Memilih antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Sedangkan dirinya saja tidak tahu bantuan apa yang akan diberikannya. Lagipula jika ia bilang 'ya' ia takut bantuan yang dimaksud pria didepannya adalah hal yang aneh, seperti- entahlah.

"Kau tinggal bilang ya atau tidak, Jidat. Mudah, kan?" Sasuke mendesah tak sabar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "mudah untukmu. Sulit untukku, tuan-yang-tahu-segalanya."

"Ayolah, jidat. Hanya kau yang dapat membantuku," Sasuke memasang tampang memelas yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada gadis merah jambu itu. Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "baiklah," Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

Melihat itu Sakura langsung mengangkat tangannya ke udara tepat beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Sasuke, "tapi ada syaratnya," Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "hn? Apa syaratnya?" tanyanya dengan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura.

"Kau harus janji, bantuan yang kau minta bukanlah hal yang aneh-aneh atau semacamnya."

Sasuke nampak berpikir, hingga ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hn."

.

.

.

Sakura tengah berpikir, berenang di tengah lautan hal-hal yang tengah menganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Tepatnya dua belas menit ini, setelah Sasuke pergi dengan meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang dengan permohonan Sasuke. _Yang benar saja! Ia menyuruhku memenangkan pelelangan untuk dirinya!? What the h...! _teriaknya dalam hati. Tak mungkin ia melakukan itu. mustahil, jika Sakura menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Seluruh temannya akan menghinanya untuk tiga bulan kedepan atau untuk selamanya. Dan ini-lah yang membuatnya risih sedari tadi. Tiga menit menjelang acara dimulai, Sakura malah berdiam diri di bawah pohon.

Perkataan _mr. Know it all _itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, _"hanya kau-lah yang dapat membantuku. Ku mohon. Kalau seseorang yang memenangkan pelelangan untukku, kau bisa membayangkannya, kan? Lagipula, jika seseorang itu menang aku akan kencan dengan mereka. Dan tak mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak menyukainya. Jika itu kau, maka aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk kencan buta denganmu, kan?"_

Sakura menatap langit di atasnya yang kini dihiasi semburat jingga dan merah. Sakura berdiri, lalu melangkah pelan mendekati panggung utama.

.

.

.

Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, kemana gadis itu? ia tak terlihat di mana-mana. Ia tak bisa percaya jika, gadis itu benar-benar akan menyanggupi permohonannya.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai acara utama kita! Pelelangan para pria!"Sasuke mendengar _mc _acara ini telah mebuka acara. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan bergema di udara. Sasuke semakin frustasi. Ia meremas rambut _raven_-nya yang mencuat kembali, _semoga ia mau_. Harapnya penuh.

.

.

"_He looks so perfect standing there_

_With his American apparel underwear_

_And i know, that i'm so down_

_My lipstick stain is work of art_

_You got my name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And i know, that i'm so down."_

_._

_._

Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu yang mengitari meja bundar tepat depan panggung kini menatap Sasuke. Ia sangat tampan. Pria itu, dia berdiri di atas panggung beserta peserta lainnya. Ia telah mengganti kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dengan celana pantai dengan dadanya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Cekikikan wanita di sampingnya membuat Sakura tersenyum menanggapi daya tarik yang diberikan Sasuke kepada dirinya dan wanita lainnya.

Acara dimulai, dengan pria pertama yang maju. Sakura tersenyum, jika tak salah mengenali itu Sai. Pria taksiran Ino. Kulit pucat dan rambut hitam klimisnya.

"Namaku, Shimura Sai-" yang Sakura lihat ia tengah gugup, sama seperti Sasuke ia memakai celana pantai, "-ehm, aku pandai dalam melukis dan err, sedikit tahu bernyanyi."

Sakura memperhatikan wanita di sekitarnya yang menyoraki Sai untuk bernyanyi. Dan sedikit paksaan dari _mc_ akhirnya Sai bernyanyi lagu _Rude- Magic_ dengan sedikit kegugupan. Dalam hati, Sakura mengikuti Sai bernyanyi. Dan tersenyum saat pelelangan dimulai.

"1000 yen," teriak salah satu di antara wanita dengan mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

"Baiklah, 1000 yen. Masih ada yang ingin menambahkan?" tanya pria dengan memakai masker hitam dengan mata sayu. Pria itu lalu menunjuk wanita di sebelahku yang mengacungkan tangannya, "Ya?"

"1750 yen," ia mengucapkannya. Sakura memperhatikannya sebentar lalu menarik kesimpulan, _umurnya tak kurang seperti ibu Sakura._

"Ada lagi?"

"2000 yen."

"2300 yen."

"2500 yen."

"3100 yen."

"3500 yen."

"5000 yen." Tunggu? Sakura mengenal suara itu. lalu ia mengikuti arah telunjuk pria bermata sayu itu. di sana di dekat panggung berdiri seorang wanita dengan seraut wajah yang ia kenali. Setelah memicingkan matanya ia melihat Ino-lah yang meneriakkannya. Sakura mendecih, tentu saja!

"Baik, 5000 yen? Tak ada lagi?" semakin lama semakin membuat Sakura bosan. Ia memutar matanya dan mendengus.

"tidak! 6000 yen!" sahut seseorang di belakang Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Ia melihat Ino tengah berpikir lalu membuka mulutnya, "10000 yen."

_Baka Ino!_ Apa gara-gara pria ia mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu?

"baiklah jika tak ada maka 10000 yen adalah pemenangnya!"

.

.

Sakura bosan menunggu waktu Sasuke. Ia menguap lebar-lebar. Dan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Sakura masih ingat ketika giliran Naruto tak ada satupun yang menawarinya. Ada, tapi harga tawarnya sangat rendah. Hingga, Hinata menawarinya dengan harga yang sama dengan Sai. Memangnya, buat apa buang-buang uang untuk hal itu? mengapa setiap wanita menawari pria idaman mereka dengan harga yang sangat tinggi?

Sakura menarik napasnya ketika giliran Sasuke. Suasana semakin gaduh saat ia mula membuka suaranya.

Sasuke ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu tersenyum kikuk, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wah ternyata Uchiha, yah?" bisik-bisikan mulai terdengar di telinga Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, memangnya ada apa dengan 'Uchiha'?

"Pasti dia kaya."

"Kyaa, dia sangat tampan."

"Ehm, baiklah ibu yang disana, tolong," pria bermasker itu berbicara lalu menunjuk ibu yang ada di pinggir kolam renang, "10000 yen." Awal yang sangat bagus. Hanya pria itu yang mendapatkan penawaran tinggi saat putaran pertama.

"Aku! 15000 yen."

"18000 yen."

"20000 yen."

"30000 yen."

Sakura melalui ujung matanya melihat Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat reaksi seluruh orang melihatnya mengalahkan si rambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya.

"40000 yen."

.

.

.

"40000 yen."

Sasuke semakin khawatir dengan penawaran yang tinggi padanya. Ia tak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti ini. Dan gadis atau mungkin jidat itu hanya tersenyum mengejek ketika mata mereka bertatapan.

'_Jidat, ku mohon.'_

"50000 yen."

Mata Sasuke bergerak liar memandangi satu-satu yang melakukan penawaran. Dan rata-rata diantara mereka adalah ibu-ibu seperti di acara arisan _kaasan-_nya. Kecuali, yang barusan menawarkan 50000 yen, gadis itu cukup mirip dengan jidat. Hanya saja rambutnya yang merah menyala, mata _ruby_ dan kacamata yang menyangga hidungnya. Tapi, yang ia butuhkan hanya-lah Jidatnya yang berambut merah muda bukannya merah menyela.

Ia mendesah frustasi.

Sedangkan itu Sakura terlihat iba dengan Sasuke yang tengah menunduk sambil menghela napas dalam. Sakura tak tega melihatnya.

"100000 yen."

Semua orang menahan napasnya, "100000 yen? Tak ada lagi?" pria bermakser kembali berucap.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya nona dengan rambut merah muda itu."

Tunggu, apa? Ia tak mengerti yang tadi itu berteriak adalah dia? Yang bersuara itu Sakura?

.

.

yosh, akhirnya. well? baguskah? fic ini sedikit atau mungkin hampir sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari drama Korea yang judulnya Marriage not Dating atau Marriage without dating, atau apalah.

jadi, review please?

.

.

.


End file.
